Jonas Prak
CN Human Swashbuckler 5 / Dread Pirate 9 HP: 124 (14 HD) Init: +10 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 22 BAB: +14/+9/+4 Attack: Aquatic Cutlass of Speed (1d6 19-20/x2); Ignan Collision Pistol (1d10+5 20/x2) Abilities: STR 18, DEX 18, CON 16, INT 18, WIS 12, CHA 15 Saves: Fort +10, Ref +12, Will +07 Skills: Appraise +14, Balance +7, Bluff +13, Climb +6, Diplomacy +11, Escape Artist +15, Forgery +6, Gather Information +11, Intimidate +10, Jump +9, Listen +6, Open Lock +9, Profession (Sailor) +20, Search +14, Sense Motive +8, Sleight of Hand +9, Spot +12, Survival +4, Swim +14, Tumble +9, Use Rope +9 Languages: Common, Dwarven, Aquatic, Elven, Thieves’ Cant Feats: Improved Initiative, Quick Draw, Old Salt, Leadership, Scourge of the Seas, Iron Will Possessions: Aquatic Cutlass of Speed, Ignan Collision Pistol, +2 Mithral Chain Shirt, Stormrider Cloak, Amulet of Aquatic Salvation, Belt of Battle, Lockpicking Ring, Ring of Water Breathing, Troll Gut Rope Patron: Valkur Features: Human Qualities Weapon Finesse: Jonas gains Weapon Finesse as a Bonus Feat. Grace (Ex): Jonas gains a +1 competence bonus to his Reflex Saving Throw. He loses this bonus when wearing medium or heavy armor, or when carrying a medium or heavy load. Insightful Strike (Ex): Jonas is able to place his finesse attacks where they deal more damage. He adds his intelligence modifier to his damage bonus (in addition to Strength) with all weapons that can be used with Weapon Finesse. Targets immune to sneak attacks or critical hits are immune to his Insightful Strike. Jonas Prak cannot use this ability when wearing medium or heavy armor, or when carrying a medium or heavy load. Dodge Bonus (Ex): Jonas Prak is trained at focusing his defense on a single opponent during melee combat. He may designate an opponent and receive a +1 dodge bonus to his Armor Class against melee attacks from this opponent. He cannot use this ability when wearing medium or heavy armor, or when carrying a medium or heavy load. Seamanship (Ex): Jonas adds his Dread Pirate levels as an insight bonus to all Profession (Sailor) skill checks. Allies within sight or hearing add half of this to all Profession (Sailor) skill checks. Two-Weapon Fighting: When Jonas is wearing light or no armor, he is treated as if he had the Two-Weapon Fighting feat. Fearsome Reputation (Ex): Jonas Prak is an honorable Dread Pirare and gains a +2 circumstance bonus on Diplomacy checks. Rally the Crew (Ex): Jonas Prak can inspire his allies (including himself) to great bravery twice per day. All of those who hear or see him gain a +2 morale bonus to saving throws against fear or charm effects, and on attack and weapon damage rolls. This ability requires a free action to activate and lasts for 9 minutes, even if Prak moves out of earshot or loses consciousness. This is a mind-effecting ability. Acrobatic Charge (Ex): Jonas can charge over slow terrain that normally hinders or blocks movement. Depending on circumstances, he may still need to make appropriate skill checks to successfully move over this terrain. Steady Stance (Ex): Jonas can remain stable on his feet, even when others have having difficulties doing so. He is not considered flat-footed when climbing or balancing, and he adds +9 to his balance and climb checks after taking damage. Luck of the Wind (Ex): Once per day, Jonas can reroll any one failed attack roll, saving throw, skill check, or ability check. He must keep the result of the reroll, even if it is lower than the original roll. Skill Mastery (Ex): Prak has become so supremely confident of his mobility that he can Take 10 with the Balance, Climb, Jump and Tumble skills, even when under stress. Fight to the Death (Ex): Jonas Prak can inspire his allies to carry on in battle against tremendous odds. Each ally affected by his Inspire the Crew ability also gains 12 temporary Hit Points, a +2 dodge bonus to their Armor Class, and are treated as having the Diehard feat, even if they do not qualify for it. These effects are lost if Prak loses consciousness. Combat/Tactics: When Captain Prak engages in combat, he tends to do so with one or more crewmembers with him. He makes use of his morale inspiring abilities, and wields either his pistol of cutlass, whichever the situation warrants more. Friends/Allies: Captain Prak was once the captain of the Dart, and considered all of his crewmembers close friends and allies. Now he is the First Mate of the Golden Jubilee, but he still considers his fellow crewmembers friends and allies. Prak has numerous connections all across port cities of Okarth’s Central Continent. Foes/Enemies: Just as Prak has numerous connections all across the port cities of Okarth’s Central Continent, he has no shortage of enemies in these places as well. He has no “archenemies”, but there are many who he would just as well see killed. Appearance: Captain Prak is an older human, who appears slightly older than he actually is because of the great deal of time he’s spent on board different ships, being exposed to the elements. He still has some hair that he keeps cut short, though it is all gray at this point, and is quite rapidly thinning. Personality: Captain Prak tends to keep his actual feelings and emotions bottled up inside of him. This allows him to keep others in the dark about his true feelings and/or opinions on things. Generally, he appears somewhat care free, and very much a drunkard. Prak isn’t as big of a drinker as he tends to give the indication of, however. History: Jonas Prak was born in 1086, in the city of Memnon. His father, Alac Prak, worked as a sailor for a local trade company, tending to menial tasks on the boats, as well as helping load and unload cargo. His mother, Anessa, worked as a serving wench in a dockside tavern, where the two met. They married shortly after meeting each other, and Anessa became pregnant shortly after. Anessa’s first birth did not work well, and her child died in delivery. Her second child, Prak, was delivered successfully, however. This mattered little to Anessa, though. Shortly after the loss of her first child, she became a hollow shell of her former self, depressed and driven half mad by the loss of her baby. She turned to using illegal drugs sold in Memnon’s black market, and alcohol. It was a wonder that her second pregnancy with Prak did not terminate itself naturally. Alec Prak spent little time with his wife, and newborn baby. The loss of his first child, and then, his wife, in spirit, turned Alec to alcoholism as well. On the nights that he was in port with his family, he would spend most of them out drinking, and then return in a drunken stupor, where he was not above beating his wife and young child. By the time Prak was thirteen, he had had enough of his home life, of his addict mother, and his alcoholic, abusive father. Working as many odd jobs as possible, and saving every copper he made, Prak eventually stowed away onboard a merchant vessel heading for Altathair. For days and nights, Prak stayed hidden, sneaking out sparingly, under the cover of darkness, to eat and to relieve the physical urges of his body. Six days into that journey, the vessel Prak was on was attacked by pirates. During the fighting, Prak revealed himself, as he attempted to scurry somewhere to safety, and was captured by one of the raiding pirates. The captain of the raiding pirate vessel, Nohar Hammren, spared the young boy, on the basis that the child would perform menial tasks on his vessel, the Dart, or he would be sent overboard. Prak, having no real choice, agreed. For the next seven years, Prak served Captain Hammren on the Dart. In doing so, he grew accustomed to the life of a pirate, and grew knowledgeable about sailing and issues related to sailing. Shortly before he turned 20, Captain Hammren gave Prak a choice: He could either leave the vessel at the next point they made port, or he could stay on the vessel, as a full-fledged member of the crew, and not an indentured servant. Having had nothing of importance to him on the mainland, and having lived on the Dart for so many years, Prak decided to become a crewmember of the pirate vessel. Over the course of the next fifteen years, Prak served Captain Hammeren aboard the Dart. During this time, Prak grew close to Captain Hammeren, who served as a substitute for the father figure that the young Prak never had. In 1108, Captain Hammeren gave Prak his blessings to marry Jess Damjee, a noblewoman he met in Memnon. Sadly, in 1110, Jess died from a dehabilitating wasting disease, causing Prak to dedicate himself to the Dart even more than he already had. As a result, Prak defended Hammeren from a mutinous crew in 1117, and was elevated to the position of first-mate. In 1121, the rags-to-riches story of Jonas Prak would become complete. While in port in Metchult, Prak would discover Captain Hammeren dead in an ally, presumably of the old man literally over intoxicating himself. With the death of the captain, the first-mate was now the captain. Jonas Prak was now the captain of the Dart. Many crewmembers who served under Captain Hammeren decided to leave the service of the Dart when Prak was assembling his crew, so for the next couple of years, Prak would have a crew that changed on a fairly common basis. Two years after inheriting the Dart, in 1123, Captain Prak received a message from his brother-in-law, Lionel Damjee, whom he kept cordial relations with, after the death of Jess Damjee. Lionel- who had become a pirate as well, after marrying his wife, Karina Nightingale- was expecting the impending birth of his fist child with Karina, and wished his brother-in-law to be there, in celebration. Prak would take the long trek to Captain Karina’s hideaway in the north, but when he would arrive, he would find tragedy, and not joy. Perhaps only minutes before Jonas Prak’s arrival, an assassin had killed his brother-in-law, and his brother-in-law’s pregnant wife. When Prak arrived, he found the newborn baby girl in her crib, crying, as a cloaked humanoid ran from the room. It took a few moments for Prak to realize what had happened, and by that point, it was already too late, as the cloaked figure had escaped. After burying the slain parents, Prak took the baby girl with him, calling her ‘Kidd.’ For the next twenty years or so, Captain Jonas Prak could sail the sees as the captain of the Dart, making a name for himself. Along the way, he assembled a courageous crew, from the Thrackian Barbarian Borovish, to the peg-legged Dwarf, Stumpy, to Kidd, his salty-mouthed first-mate whom he treated like a daughter. All served their captain to the fullest extent. At the beginning of 1147, Captain Prak signed a contract with the leaders of Taifu, the small island that was fighting for independence against the Shou Imperium. Prak and the crew of the Dart sailed to the far east, their mission to transport supplies through the Shou blockade. They succeeded, and delivered those goods successfully. After a few weeks of staying on the island, Prak and the Dart were to return to Memnon, with a large haul of Kuni crystal aboard. The Dart never made this trip, however. As the boat was approaching the Shou blockade, it suddenly was shunted into the Elemental Plane of Fire. According to the ship’s Wizard, ‘Stickyspells’, the raw Kuni crystal somehow reacted in a negative manner with a spell he was casting, which cause the entire vessel to shunt into the Elemental Plane of Fire. Only the Kuni crystal in the cargo hold prevented the vessel from bursting into flames. Instead, the Dart sailed on an ocean of lava. Captain Prak navigated his vessel to a small island with a solitary bronze tower on it, and found it inhabited. With the help of the Wizard who lived there, the self-proclaimed Sultan Saleel Hazaar of Sigil, the crew of the Dart were able to return to the Prime Material Plane. It didn’t fully work, however, as Kidd, and a few other crew members did not make the trip. Shortly after arriving back on the Prime Material Plane, the Dart was attacked by a monstrous crab. The crew fought valiantly, but they were no match for the creature, and the Dart sunk. Jonas Prak went down with his ship, like any captain would want, but he awoke sometime later on a deserted island. His old companion, who he had designated as First Mate in Kidd’s absence, Stumpy, had saved his captain. For two weeks, the two survived, until they were able to flag down a passing merchant vessel that picked them up, and transported them to Louisa. Upon reaching Louisa, Prak went into a horrible binge drinking spree, spending most of the money he had in his safe house in the city on ale, drinking his days and nights away. For two weeks this went on, until Kidd found him. She had survived, having been sent back to the Prime Material Plane via a different route, along with her companions, and the Sultan. Her return, with a ship of her own, the Golden Jubilee brought Prak out of his drunken haze. In a reversal of roles, the former First Mate, the now Captain Kidd appointed the former Captain Prak her First Mate. Motivations and Goals: Since discovering the murderer of his brother-in-law, the individual who orphaned his adopted daughter, Kidd, Jonas Prak has had a large weight lifted off of his shoulders. He has made peace with the loss of the Dart, and seeks to serve his adopted daughter as the best First Mate she can have